


【授翻/冬兵中心】Übermensch Trail/超人实验

by A_LongJourney



Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Diary/Journal, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture, Winter Soldier files, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: Arnim Zola博士得到一批美国囚犯，他在他们身上进行超级血清实验。
Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Barnes俘虏俘记录——Arnim Zola博士(上)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Übermensch Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731882) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 
  * A translation of [Übermensch Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731882) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> “超人实验”这篇是seredra“The Winter Soldier Files”系列的第一部，一共两章，讲述了在Barnes中士被俘期间，Zola博士如何发现他作为一个成功样品的潜力。目前这个系列有俄语翻译，中翻的授权申请已经发送，等待太太回复。自娱自乐没有Beta，有什么问题请大家不吝指出。  
> 个人私下里把这个系列叫冬兵解密哈哈哈，这个系列非常长，总共包含十五部，前五部是关于Barnes如何被塑造成冬兵，作者试图用实验记录的方式，还原其中冷酷和残忍的真相，以及冬兵时期一些“塑造了整个世纪”的任务记录。其中第三部Experimentation and Maintenance有七十二章，还原了冬兵在那七十年里经历过酷刑和实验的记录文件，不止一次见太太推过，但至今没有找到翻译，可能是因为太长了吧XD。

此记录在1943年由Arnim Zola博士持有。

<封面>

**

Barnes俘虏俘记录——Arnim Zola博士

**

非经记录管理员批准

不得从本文件中删除或添加任何材料

  


<附录>

Winter Soldier计划军事记录

档案十七

卷一

开放日期：1943年10月

截止日期：1942年11月

**录入1：**

奥地利HYDRA武器基地

Kreischberg*

1943年10月

Schmidt先生和盟军在阿扎诺进行了激战，没有被消灭的敌军士兵被作为囚犯带往此处，大部分人会被派去工厂做工，但一部分将分配给我做实验用。

我们失去了在所谓的”美国队长“身上起效的血清，Schmidt**先生身上使用过的血清并不完美，Erskine博士投敌***时留下的笔记也不够清晰，我得在加上我自己想法的同时取得进展。我诅咒那个在搞到Erskine博士研究成果之前就暗杀了他的德国蠢货！

我从囚犯中得到了10名士兵，明天起就挨个开始注射。

**录入2：**

奥地利HYDRA武器基地

Kreischberg

1943年10月

第一个囚犯在今早被带来我的实验室。

白人男性

平均体型

20岁出头

注射分步进行。

第一剂：5毫克

第二剂：间隔半小时，5毫克

第三剂：间隔一小时，5毫克

注射似乎显得相当痛苦。

囚犯在第三剂注射不久后，就惨叫着死去了。

**录入3：**

奥地利HYDRA武器基地

Kreischberg

1943年10月

第二个囚犯在今早带到，为了让这个能活下去，延长了给药间隔。

白人男性

平均体型

20岁出头

第一剂：5毫克

第二剂：间隔一小时，5毫克

第三剂：间隔一小时，5毫克

囚犯再次死亡。两次给药之间的间隔似乎对囚犯的尖叫或挣扎没有影响。

**录入4：**

奥地利HYDRA武器基地

Kreischberg

1943年10月

第三名囚犯死在了台子上。

改变给药剂量到目前为止没有改变囚犯的任何反应，第三剂注射之后发生死亡。我相当沮丧。

**录入5：**

奥地利HYDRA武器基地

Kreischberg

1943年10月

今天，我改变了实际用量而不是等待时长。

白人男性

平均体型

20岁出头

第一剂：3毫克

第二剂：间隔一小时，3毫克

第三剂：间隔一小时，3毫克

第四剂：间隔一小时，3毫克

病人****再次死亡，伴随着踢打和尖叫。但减少毫克数似乎可以延长存活时间，也许在低剂量的同时进一步延长间隔时间能产生更好的结果。

**录入6：**

奥地利HYDRA武器基地

Kreischberg

1943年10月

又是有积极成果的一天！在第一次注射后，囚犯存活了将近12小时。

白人男性

平均体型

20岁出头

第一剂：3毫克

第二剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第三剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第四剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第五剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第六剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第七剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第八剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

病人在第六剂注射后表现出力量增强，额外加强束缚是必要的。

**录入7：**

奥地利HYDRA武器基地

Kreischberg

1943年10月

在昨天适度的进展之后，我决定重复此用量。

白人男性

平均体型

20岁出头

第一剂：3毫克

第二剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第三剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第四剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第五剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第六剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第七剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

第八剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克

病人再次死亡，但是我学到了很多！实验体确实表现出力量增强，但必须被限制。我确信如果我能加强对他们的控制，就能测试出其他方面的增强。

-TBC-

译者注释：

*Kreischberg: 克莱斯彻伯格，位于奥地利南部境内，在阿尔卑斯山脚下，现为滑雪胜地和世锦赛赛场。

**Schmidt：施密特，即红骷髅，在接受佐拉血清的注射之后能力获得了增强，但由于血清副作用表皮脱落，失去了引以为傲的雅利安人外表，同时也被希特勒从政治中心边缘化。

***1933年以来，由于纳粹执政下的德国对犹太人的迫害，大部分犹太裔科学家逃往美国，如协助美国完善原子弹理论的爱因斯坦。厄斯金博士也是其一。先期的”移民优先限额“允许科学家通过美国同行的邀请进行移民，后来苏联等国也加入了对德国科学家的争夺后，美国放宽了对科学家的背景审查，甚至吸纳了许多被判定为纳粹分子的研究人员，以冯·布劳恩为代表的大批德国科学家转投美国怀抱，阿尼姆·佐拉也是其中之一。

**** 病人：原文是patient，作者在评论的回复中写道，她认为佐拉也是在逐渐变化的。在战时他只是一个愤怒的科学家，还没有那么漠视人性，仍然把实验体用病人称呼，而不是object，直到战后，当他们再次捕捉到Barnes，才开始了非人道的漠视，不但无视他作为一个人存在的事实，并且试图用实验抹杀他的人性。


	2. Barnes俘虏俘记录——Arnim Zola博士(下)

此记录在1943年由Arnim Zola博士持有。

**录入8**  
奥地利九头蛇武器基地  
Kreischberg

1943年10月

过去这几天情况大同小异。病人在接受注射后存活，但没人能坚持很长时间。我只剩下两名可以实验的士兵，我希望Schmidt可以提供更多。这些实验至少和他的宝贝武器们一样有价值。

在这个病人身上我选用了稍微不同的剂量。

白人男性  
平均体型  
20岁出头

第一剂：3毫克  
第二剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克  
第三剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克  
第四剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克  
第五剂：间隔2小时，3毫克  
第六剂：间隔2小时，3毫克  
第七剂：间隔2小时，3毫克  
第八剂：间隔2小时，3毫克

早上：

病人活过了一夜。我把他接到一台能让我在他不听话时候电击他的机器上。

通过电刑的手段，我成功测试了这个士兵的速度，力量，以及愈合速度。他能跑到20公里/小时，能举起一个装有750公斤机械零件的铅盒，并且能迅速愈合手臂和腿部的深度伤口。伤口在半小时内全部愈合，未经缝合。

然而，在这些测试和让病人服从的电击之后，他死了。我也许需要一个有更强壮初始条件的人。

  


**录入9：**  
奥地利九头蛇武器基地  
Kreischberg

1943年10月

最后一个病人在今天死亡。

  


**录入10：**  
奥地利九头蛇武器基地  
Kreischberg

1943年10月

牢房里有一个人感染了肺炎，他太虚弱了没法在工厂里做工，因此Schmidt慷慨地把他交给了我。他指望我能对一个生了病的病人*做什么呢。我不知道。

但是，出于了解一下我能做什么的兴趣，我给他开了和前几个病人相同的剂量。

白人男性  
平均体型  
20岁出头

第一剂：3毫克  
第二剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克  
第三剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克  
第四剂：间隔90分钟，3毫克  
第五剂：间隔2小时，3毫克  
第六剂：间隔2小时，3毫克  
第七剂：间隔2小时，3毫克  
第八剂：间隔2小时，3毫克

晚上：  
病人一直活到现在。他和其他人尖叫的一样多，虽然由于他受损的肺，没有其他人那么大声。

  


**录入11：**  
奥地利九头蛇武器基地  
Kreischberg

1943年10月

病人的肺炎似乎已经痊愈了！我认为这是由于血清的作用。

病人拒绝回答任何问题，他在体能测试中表现良好。他的速度是25公里/小时，他的力量能够举起和之前病人一样的铅盒。

我想知道更多关于他是谁和他的过去，这些能够解释他对血清的反应。除了重复他的姓名，均线和身份编号，他什么也不说。

他的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。  
美国陆军中士  
编号32557038

今天我们将进行更多的测试，主要是他的愈合能力。

深夜：  
除了割伤迅速愈合之外，病人骨折的愈合速度似乎也很快。虽然大腿骨还没有完全愈合，但肯定改善了不少。断了的手指在半小时内完成愈合，前臂骨折在两小时内愈合。上臂较慢，经过了整个下午和整个晚上。

我预期这条腿能在明天中午前愈合，最迟晚上。

  


**录入12：**  
奥地利九头蛇武器基地  
Kreischberg

1943年11月

经过三天，病人依旧存活。

第三天重复了血清注射，我确信通过增加剂量，这种强化还可以继续增强。Barnes取得的进展仍然不如Schmidt那么显著。

病人每天都要接受体测，他需要电刺激才能达成的反应比我想象的还要多，我原以为他几天后就会更听话的。

  


**录入13：**  
奥地利九头蛇武器基地  
Kreischberg

1943年11月

Barnes在第六天的时候接受了另一组血清注射，他的注射反应比之前那几次更加剧烈。他出现抽搐，我能肯定他的一些牙咬裂了。然而它们现在没有裂缝，因此我认为骨头自愈了。我承认，在这之前我没想到这能修复牙齿。真令人着迷。

在注射的当天没有进行任何体测，今天也没有。这个病人承受住了足以杀死一个正常人的电击。他拒绝再做任何测试。他的攻击行为远超平常**。随着他力量的增长，这成为一个问题。必须找几个卫兵来控制住他，必须增加额外的束缚才能把他绑在台子上。

今天没有食物给他。我很自信他明天会更听话。不会给他任何食物，直到他服从实验为止。

  


**录入14：**  
奥地利九头蛇武器基地  
Kreischberg

1943年11月

美国队长在今天早些时候袭击了基地。

我被迫逃离，但幸运的是抢救回了我的笔记。我相信只要我能够重建一个实验室，我就能够再次开始制造血清。我会找到一个新的实验对象，我确信Barnes的成果是可以复制的。

恐怕Schmidt是死了，工厂被大火吞噬，之后倒塌，Barnes还被绑在实验室里的台子上。失去他让我很失望。

  


**录入15：**  
奥地利九头蛇武器基地  
Kreischberg

1943年11月

我回顾了这些记录，我确信Barnes继续强化下去将会是美国队长的完美翻版。Erskine的工作不可追溯，Stark的维塔射线***机也损毁无用，但我创造了一个起作用的血清！

我对失去Barnes非常盛气，他是一个很好的实验对象。如果我能抢救回从他身上采集的血液，我本能在其他病人身上取得更好的成果。我确定能从他血样中找到血清起作用的关键。

我诅咒美国队长！我知道他是一个更好的样本，但是他是其中唯一一个，美军倾向于决定保护他而不是使用他。我本以为他还在据需他的耻辱之旅****，然而现在他似乎是一名现役的士兵了。

我会搬到Dnepropetrovsk*****的基地建一个新实验室。

  


TBC

*原文是sickly patient，Zola的所有”病人“，都是接受他注射实验的健康士兵，尽管这些实验对象都是健康人，但他们都没能扛过实验。他希望得到一个体质更好的实验者，之前从没有一个生病的人作为他的”病人“。  
**译者语言不精，不知道该怎么表达。原文是”He fought much more than usual.“，意为他表现出不服从，他的攻击行为远超之前那些usual的案例。  
***Vita-Ray: 瘦小多病的Steve G. Rogers在注射超级血清之后接受维塔射线照射，获得了超出人类极限四倍的力量，成为美国队长。  
****原文：tour of shame，应该是指美国队长劳军打希特勒跳舞卖国债哈哈哈，佐拉真的是恨得牙痒痒啊。  
*****Dnepropetrovsk：第聂伯罗彼得罗夫斯克，位于乌克兰矿产丰富的东部地区，不仅是乌克兰最重要的工业城市，也是乌克兰最重要的铁路和航运枢纽。


End file.
